Renovamen
by Axrat
Summary: By order of King Xehanort, AKA Xemnas, a blood test is taken from every newborn. One such child was taken by the king and raised to be his personal guard/servant/assassin. Now 15 year old Advocatus is slowly piecing together who he is, who he was...
1. The Devil's Advocate

Author's notes: I got bored while listening to Within Temptation; Hand of Sorrow… so this fic is influenced by that quite a bit. I just felt like I couldn't get everything across in a songfic so… yeah… just something for inbetween the Keyblader Trio series.

BIG THANKS TO COPE FOR HELPING WITH SOMEBODY NAMES AND TO DAK FROM VT FOR HELPING WITH THE TITLE. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

**Renovamen**

All newborn children had blood test when they were born before the parents were even allowed to see the child. The parents were never told why. The doctors didn't even know. They only said that the tests were examined closely by the king's scientists themselves. All the children were handed over to their parents and then the scientists would move on. That changed one day.

A scientist examined the sample closely, closer than he had ever had to examine one before. It was late at night, around midnight.

"Tell the superior, we've found one." The scientist ordered the other person in the room with him, handing the sample to them. The person bowed deeply and strode out of the room, taking the sample with him. The scientist was excited; he had finally found one of _them._ But his excitement didn't show on his face. The scientist strode out of the room smoothly, and found one of the doctors.

"I am taking that boy whose blood sample I was given under the king's orders."

The doctor looked shocked. "But the parents…"

"…will get over it."

"I can't tell them that their son is being taken by the king! What might they say to me?!"

"_I _will tell them."

The parents could not defy one of the king's most loyal without being killed on the spot. And this scientist need not even lift a finger to do so. He walked into the room he knew that the parents were in; he needn't have directions.

The parents both looked up in surprise. One woman had pale, long hair and the man had short, silver hair.

"Hello ma'am, sir," the scientist nodded in acknowledgement. "I would like to congratulate you. Your newborn son has been accepted to be taken to the palace and to be raised and trained as the king's personal guard."

"Will we get to see him, ever?" The father asked desperately.

"Emotional attachments will get in the way of his duty. You will not see him and he will not see you."

"But…" the mother tried to find the words, "he's our son! You can't just take him from us!"

"Are you questioning the king's authority," the scientist demanded, sounding slightly agitated.

"Please, you can't take my son!"

"I can do what I wish."

"Zexion! It is time to go."

The scientist looked over his shoulder, and nodded. He turned towards the door briskly.

"Good day to you." He said to the two parents, and then left.

"The boy is being taken to the palace as we speak."

"Good. Thank you, Demyx."

The boy wasn't given a name. He was trained by the king's best warriors, even the top eleven, the king' s closest mages, warriors and fighters. The boy was taught sword fighting, archery and gunmanship, magic and hand-to-hand combat. At the age of thirteen he was appointed as the king's personal guard/servant/assassin and anything else he was needed for. At fifteen he began seeing flashes of… almost memory-like events.

The top eleven was now the top thirteen, with the addition of a young girl, and a strange, wolf-like creature. The top thirteen were called Renovamen, which could be translated into Rebirth, Revival, Regeneration or Renewal. The boy, who the towns people called 'Advocatus Diaboli', or 'The Devil's Advocate' due to his reported assassination of a couple in their beachside home when he had turned but only ten, had been told that he was 'of the same kind or even maybe 'species' of the Renovamen, but he had no parents, so he couldn't, technically speaking, have been reborn like them.'

The title 'Advocatus Diaboli' had found its way to the palace one day, so the servants began knowing the boy as Advocatus. The boy didn't mind it, although most of the Renovamen never called him by any name, except maybe Mase, Reno, Myde, and, sometimes, Arlene, Rludo (the L was silent) and Braig if they were in good moods. Arlene, Rludo and Braig said it more teasingly or as if they were speaking to a child. Myde just tried to be friends with everyone, Mase seemed like a bit of a child at times, and Reno, was well… Reno.

The boy didn't mind. He had a duty to fulfill and that was all he had to do. It was his only purpose; to do the king's bidding. That was what he was raised and trained for.

* * *

Advocatus stood at his spot beside the king's throne, his shoulder-length hair the same color as the monarch's; silver. A poor old peasant kneeled before the king, begging for rights to the will of her daughter, the woman Advocatus had killed when he was ten. This woman had come in begging for the contents of the will since the king had seized it.

"The will goes to the oldest son." The king sighed. He had told the woman this time and time again.

"Her son was stillborn! She has no child!" The woman replied.

"Zexion, take this woman to her home and explain to her on the way why she does not have right to the will best you _can._" He emphasized the word 'can'. The blue-silver haired young man, in his late teens, appeared from a section of shimmering air; Ienzo, or, as he was known as to the peasants, Zexion, the mage that had tutored Advocatus.

"Of course, your majesty." He bowed deeply before taking the old woman by the arm and leading her out of the palace. She turned and yelled at the king.

"In the name of Master Sora and Princess Kairi, your sins shall be the death of you!"

Advocatus looked over at the king. He knew that he'd be later ordered to kill her tonight. That was fine; just one of his duties to kill those who disrespected the king. The king sighed and stood. He strode out of the throne room, and Advocatus followed close behind. They stepped through a small door on the side, opening into a secret passage way, lit by a seemingly floating fire that flicked back and forth. Advocatus knew better, though.

"Hello, Mase."

"King Xehanort," Mase bowed his head. He was a 2 and a half foot tall at the shoulder, wolf-like creature with sapphire blue eyes. His fur looked like a blond color in the light, Advocatus knew, although in the dark it was impossible to tell. The fire was on the end of his tail. Mase acted as the guide through the pitch black passage ways. Mase then looked over at the Advocatus. "Advocatus,"

"Mase." He replied with a polite nod. The top thirteen were a higher rank than he was in his mind… even if Mase wasn't human. But he talked and was human-like in the intelligence department, so he deserved credit. Mase turned and began to walk down the passage way, the fire on his tail lighting the way. The king followed, and Advocatus was behind him. When they came to another door, Mase stood onto his hind legs and used his front paws to twist the doorknob around and opened the door. The king left the hall, followed by his guard. Mase stepped out and flicked the door closed with his tail.

"You are dismissed, Mase."

"Thank you, your majesty." Mase lowered his head, and then turned and ran down the hall. The king walked down the hall way, and Advocatus followed.

"Walk with me." The king spoke. Advocatus moved to walk beside him. "You know what I wish of you."

"To go to the old woman's house and assassinate her tonight."

"Yes."

"I will do it, your majesty."

"Good. This discussion didn't happen."

Advocatus moved again so that he was behind the king again.

* * *

Advocatus looked at the clock; 11:30. The fifteen year old assassin had fifteen minutes to finish preparation… But how to kill the old woman? With magic? No, the only mages were under the king himself. An arrow? A bullet? No. He'd use a sword. Advocatus grabbed his black leather pants, his long-sleeved tight-fitting black shirt, his army boots, and his katakana. After he was wearing the black clothing, and his katakana was firmly in his hand, he jumped out the window.

He landed gracefully in a tree three stories down. He jumped out of the tree and climbed up the wall surrounding the palace. He stood at the top of it and looked over the small town built around it. He jumped down off the wall and began his hunt.


	2. A familiar, yet unfamiliar, face

**Renovamen**

_LET ME GO!_

"Ienzo!"

It wasn't long before the silver-blue haired mage appeared through shimmering air to come to his king's side.

"Yes, Xehanort?" He asked. The first five of the top thirteen all knew the king personally, so they were allowed to address him on a first name basis in private.

"Tell me, where is my guard?"

Ienzo closed his eyes, and inhaled. Many scents filled his nose, from the dirt on the floor to the scent of burning flowers – Reno, better known as Axel or Lea, was probably destroying the garden Railamu, better known as Marluxia, made in the court yard – and even the scent of Mase's fur. But he also smelt something else. The stench of Darkness – he was quite used to this, as it cloaked both the king, and Advocatus, who had a scent that was strangely similar to the king's to the point of the two almost being indistinguishable – to the sweet smell light that cloaked Mase and Noi. This he was not used to, and it caused him to pull a face.

The scent of darkness that cloaked the king was strong, but it wasn't duplicated anywhere in the castle. Advocatus wasn't in the palace, or in the garden, or out the front.

"He's… not here." Ienzo told Xehanort, who looked down at him skeptically. But the mage's scent had never failed him. "Is it possible he did not return from his 'hunting' trip?"

"Not for someone as trained as he is. I want him brought back _alive._ I do not care who he is, or what he's done."

"If he kills me, I'll blame you." Ienzo muttered.

* * *

"LET ME GO!"

"Screaming will do you no good."

Advocatus squirmed, trying to break free from his invisible bonds. His hands were tied behind him, his arms pinned to his sides, and his ankles were bound, all by invisible magicks he couldn't recognize. He was lying on his back, screaming and squirming in an attempt to get free, attract attention, _anything. _His own blood, long dried up, covered the harsh concrete floor he was lying on. His right shoulder was sore, and his ribs screamed in agony with every movement. He was now positive that at least one was broken. Advocatus could still remember what had led to this scene.

_Advocatus jumped through the bedroom window. The old woman wasn't in bed yet. Strange, he noticed, but he didn't think twice about it. He wandered out of the room silently, crouched down slightly as he slowly walked down the stairs, his katana in hand. _

_At the base of the stairs, he turned the corner to find the old woman staring at him, unblinking. He stared back. Suddenly, a stabbing pain struck his stomach, and a gash opened up, formed by an invisible knife. His katana fell to the floor with a clang as he clutched at his side. Then his leg was struck, and he buckled, bleeding onto the floor. Invisible chains held his arms and feet still as he screamed and squirmed in an attempt to free himself. _

_He found himself leaving the ground and squirmed more. _

"_Do you want me to drop you, Advocatus Diaboli?" The old woman demanded. Advocatus didn't respond – just continued to squirm in mid-air. Suddenly, he fell to the floor, landing on his injured leg, earning a howl from him. He felt himself floating again, and this time was thrown down a set of stairs, smacking into the wall and falling to the ground, both with sickening cracks._

"JUST LET ME GO!"

Advocatus had never actually been captured; he didn't need to know how to 'override' the panic instincts in a situation like this. Until now that is, and, well, he looked like he was just about having a panic attack.

A loud knock at the front door caught the old woman's attention, and she snapped her fingers. Advocatus felt an invisible gag wrap around his mouth, muffling him and preventing him from speaking. She walked upstairs, and closed the cellar door behind her.

* * *

Mase looked up at the king. He and Reno were told to accompany Xehanort to find Advocatus. Reno's hair was red and porcupine-spiked. It _had _been long and in a ponytail, but Braig thought it would be funny to cut the ponytail off. Braig was still recovering from losing an eye. Reno's eyes were green, and he had tear-drop tattoos under them. There had been red crescents, but he had gotten them removed and the tear-drops put on. Mase didn't even _want _to know how much that had to hurt.

"Remember, Mase," Reno began, "no talking." Mase nodded and flicked his tail. He knew he wasn't allowed to talk in public, but Reno insisted on making sure of that.

The old woman from the day before opened the door, and quickly bowed.

"Your majesty. Please, come in."

She wouldn't publicly insult the king.

The three strode into the room, and the old woman invited them to sit on the couch. Mase lay down at Reno's feet, and peered around. He could smell Advocatus. And he could smell blood. There was also a hint of bleach on the current floor, but, mixed in with flour and yeast, there was blood – _human_ blood. Mase flicked his tail, and stood up, beginning to wander around like a curious puppy. Reno looked over, as if watching to make sure he wasn't going to get into anything. But Reno was really watching to see what he was going to get into.

"Can I offer you some tea?" The old woman offered.

"No thanks." The king answered, watching Mase out of the corner of his eyes. Mase went around the corner and the two look away. "Forgive the dog; we have a hard time separating him from Axel here."

"It's no worry." The old woman smiled. Suddenly, Mase howled. The king and Reno both got up and darted around the corner. The cellar door was open. They walked over and peered down. Advocatus stared up at them pleadingly. His hair and clothing were crusted with blood, his blood. Mase nudged him gently. Xehanort and Reno both darted down.

"He's bound by magic." The king remarked, and then flicked his wrist. Suddenly, the gag and chains were gone, and Advocatus's body went slack as he choked back a pained sob.

"Let's get him out of here."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening, _Xehanort._"

They all looked to the top of the stairs, where the old woman stood. She was surrounded by spirits, familiar spirits. Mase groaned, his eyes flicking between red, white and blue. He shook his head.

"Stop… it…" He whimpered. Reno picked him up and pulled him close. Advocatus hissed in pain, clenching his eyes shut.

"_The door… has opened." _

"_I didn't want you to find me, not like this." _

"_Neither suits me. I'm taking the middle road." _

"_He is the Organization's last survivor." _

"_Seems like a boring place to take a nap, anyway." _

"_We've always been rivals…" _

"_This place is perfect for me." _

"_At least the waves still sound the same." _

"_Sora!" _

* * *

Advocatus groaned, and moved to rub his forehead. He quickly regretted it as a sharp pain shot through his arm.

"You're awake."

Advocatus glanced over at the platinum blond girl with sapphire blue eyes. She was the best white mage in the castle, usually serving the top thirteen.

"Namine."

"Hello, Advocatus." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been a lot better." He answered.

"I'm sure. You're healing quickly, though, thanks to the Curaga spell." She told him. "You'll be back up in no time."

"Good."

"You have a strong sense of honor." She commented, tilting her head slightly. Advocatus didn't answer.

"Namine."

Both she and Advocatus looked up as the king strode into the room.

"I need him healed before tomorrow. I am in need of a new servant."

"Of course, your majesty." Namine bowed deeply. "I'll see to it personally."

"Good."

* * *

True to Namine's word, Advocatus was up and walking around the next morning, although he had limited movement of his injured arm – his sword arm.

Advocatus walked through the hallways, Mase padding along at his side. Reno was close behind them.

"Yo, Advocatus, you got captured by an old lady?" Reno asked teasingly for what seemed like the hundred millionth time. And for what seemed like the hundred millionth time, Advocatus didn't respond. "Aw come on!" Advocatus remained silent. He ducked into the hallway, and Mase walked a head of him. Reno stayed behind.

Advocatus stepped into the throne room. The king was standing in the middle of the room with his black cloak on, the cloak he wore when he left the palace. Ienzo was at his side, and Mase had followed Advocatus out of the hallway. Advocatus had seen something similar to this before when they had gone to get a new servant from the slave drivers, but never had Ienzo come along. It had only been him and Mase. But it was not Advocatus's job to question the king, so he gave it no thought.

Without a word the king strode out through the throne room and the main hall to enter the town surrounding the palace. Advocatus followed behind him silently with an emotionless expression like a shadow. Ienzo and Mase were on either side of Xehanort. Peasants bowed their head and rushed along as the group passed.

They found themselves at a small gathering. A platform, barely big enough for two people on it was set up. A line of people, most dressed in rags – if they were lucky – or worse. Men, women and children were lined up with their hands and feet chained. A mother clutched her four year old son in her arms. The boy was ripped away from her and pushed up onto a platform. A moment after a richly dressed man in a red suit stepped up onto the other side of the platform and began auctioning the child off. Advocatus watched emotionlessly as more slaves were sold off.

Then a boy, a year younger than Advocatus himself, was dragged onto the platform. He stumbled as he was dragged. It was obvious that he had been underfed. And he was shaking. If his skin was any paler, he would've looked dead.

"Just a bit of food and this boy'll be one of your best servants available. That is, unless of course you're the king back there."

The boy looked out through sapphire blue eyes, which, despite his weakened appearance, sparkled brightly. His brown hair was uneven and plastered to his head. Advocatus couldn't tell what his clothing had once been. The shirt was ripped up, and a grey color. The shorts were in no better condition, torn and covered in mud. He wore no shoes whatsoever. He stared pleadingly out at the crowd, making eye contact with Advocatus.

"We'll start the bidding at, say… 1000?"

Neither Advocatus nor the boy broke eye contact. Bets began and ended up at 4500 before there was a pause.

"Do I hear 5000?"

"No, you hear 6000!" Ienzo called out. The king looked at the boy, and seemed to be remembering something. Everything went silent as everyone looked over at the group. No one dared bid 6500 for fear that either the strange dog or Advocatus Diaboli would be set on them.

The boy was dragged off the platform, nearly falling down again. He was dragged over to Xehanort and dropped as his feet.

"Advocatus, unlock the chains."

Advocatus crouched in front of the brunette and gripped the chains. The locks clicked, and the shackles fell off his wrists and ankles.

"Can you speak?" Xehanort demanded. The boy nodded.

"Yes." He barely managed out.

"What is your name?"

The boy shook his head. "I don't have one."

_Just like me. _Advocatus thought. The king seemed to approve of the boy's response.

"Let's go." He said, and turned, beginning to walk away. Advocatus followed, as did Mase and Ienzo, but the boy could barely walk on his own. Advocatus looked at Xehanort. "Help him." Advocatus walked to the brunette's side and pulled the boy's arm around his shoulders. They returned to the palace quickly.

"Advocatus, the boy will share a room with you." The king ordered. Advocatus hesitated. Sure, the other servants had to share rooms with each other… but he was the elite who had his own room… he nodded, however.

"Yes, your majesty." Advocatus bowed his head. He then turned and, still assisting the brunette boy, walked up to his room. He found that a second bed had already been put up for the kid. He gently sat him down on the edge of the newly placed piece of furniture.

"The beds are so comfortable." The boy muttered. Advocatus laughed once. The sound seemed so foreign. Protecting the king did not call for laughter.

"I wouldn't say that."

"I'm scared."

"You'd be a fool if you weren't. Don't get in the king's bad books and you'll be just fine." Advocatus paused. "What can I call you? I can't go around calling you 'kid'."

"I… don't know… Everyone just calls me servant…"

Advocatus thought for a moment. The kid seemed so innocent… so frightened. "How about… Lumen?"

"What does it mean?"

"Light."

The boy nodded. "Sure, why not?" He smiled.

"Okay, then, Lumen, I guess we're sharing a room…"

"Why were you so emotionless before?" Lumen asked him suddenly.

"I have to be. In private around the top thirteen I can act however the hell I want, but around the king and out in public I have to act like that."

"That must suck."

"It's all I know."

"Oh."

Advocatus didn't want to just abandon this kid. He wasn't sure why but he felt connected with Lumen… Almost like they had been friends since they were young…


	3. Spirits in the Palace

**Renovamen**

Advocatus wandered through the hallways. It was a strange sight, him wandering around alone. He was always following the king. Lumen had been allowed to sleep in, under recommendation by Namine, who, Advocatus had noticed since he had first really met her, seemed to be almost like the lead servant. Apparently Lumen had some fairly bad wounds left over from his past masters.

"Hey! Look it who it is!"

"Hello, Reno." Advocatus said tonelessly as he passed the red-head.

"Whatcha doin' alone?" Reno asked him, moving to walk beside him.

"The king and Ienzo had some matters to discuss in private, and he dismissed me for the rest of the day." Advocatus answered.

"And you just walked off?"

"Hey, it's a day off! I'm not going to argue."

"Aye. We don't get paid overtime; shouldn't have to work it!"

Advocatus chuckled. That was such a Reno comment to make. "I thought the Renovamen didn't get paid."

"Well… err… right."

"Anything from the Turks?"

"Nada."

"Odd for them. Usually they're giving us updates all the time."

"Well, the company's been pretty busy, with President Rufus Shinra going here and there and everywhere."

"When isn't Shinra busy?"

"That's a very good question, actually." Reno frowned. "Oh, what about the new kid, how's he been?"

"He's with Namine right now, getting some injuries healed up."

"Ah…"

Advocatus stopped suddenly. He could hear a group talking nearby… he wasn't sure who it was, though.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

"Yeah, they always hang out around here." Reno responded.

"I've never…"

"The west wing is Renovamen turf."

"Right." Advocatus nodded. That would explain why. He was always in the east wing if he ever had a day off. He had just gotten bored, since Mase was off in the forest behind the town, and decided to look for Reno. He needed something to do…

"Do you have any gun powder?"

"Wha? No." Advocatus lied. He didn't want Reno getting his pyromaniac hands on _gun powder. _That would surely be the end of everything.

"Pity… I'll just have to ask Braig…"

"Didn't the king ban you from explosives?"

"Never stopped me before."

"How are you going to get gun powder from Braig after what you did to his eye?"

"Threaten to take the other one."

"Right…"

Advocatus decided not to say anymore on the subject. And, thankfully for him, someone called out to them and interrupted to conversation.

"Advocatus!"

"Lumen!" Advocatus exclaimed. The brunette had to be looking at least a couple hundred percent better than he had been the day before. He'd been cleaned up, and had spiked his hair. His skin wasn't as pale as it had been, and he had gotten a couple decent meals into his stomach. Not to mention he was dressed neatly and not in the rags he had been in when they had bought him. He was wearing baggy black pants and a black jacket over a blue tank-top.

"Hey, kid," Reno held out a hand, "I'm Reno. If you heard about me outside of the palace you'll know me as Axel. The name Reno isn't to be heard by the ears of peasants." Lumen shook his hand.

"I've been called Lumen since I got here." He introduced himself. "Pleased to meet you."

"So, whatcha think of the palace?"

Lumen hummed. "I got lost several times on the way here… but…"

Reno laughed. "That's no surprise. I think the only one who knows every hallway is Advocatus, but that's because he has a map up here," he tapped the side of his head. Lumen smiled.

"I do not have a map in my head. Sometimes I wish I did." Advocatus rolled his eyes. "Besides, you forgot Ienzo."

"He does the same thing Mase does and sniffs his way around."

Lumen blinked, closed his eyes for a couple seconds, and then opened them again.

"Don't ask." Advocatus told him.

"Okay."

Reno and Advocatus spent the rest of the day showing Lumen around the palace, although they didn't get to show him the entire thing. It was too big for them to manage that. It was nearly ten at night when Advocatus led Lumen back to their room.

Lumen slumped down onto his bed, but flinched and sat back up. Advocatus noticed this action and gave him a questioning glance.

"They're wounds from my previous master. He was less than kind." He answered. Advocatus nodded, and walked over to the walk-in closet and opened the door. He stepped in and glanced around. It was full of pretty much every weapon you could imagine.

"What's all in there?" Lumen asked.

"Swords, daggers, err… shoes… guns, whips, ropes, and any other thing you can imagine that kills someone."

"How do shoes kill someone?"

"Don't ask, I didn't put them there." Advocatus answered, kicking one of Myde's sneakers out of his closet. He checked the top shelf. One, two, three, four and five boxes of gunpowder were there.

"Good. Reno didn't sneak in while we were on our way back." He said, dropping down –since he had to pull himself up using the shelf just to see what was on it – and landing softly on his feet. "If he was allowed gun powder…" Advocatus shuddered. Lumen tilted his head slightly.

"What's wrong with that?"

"This is Reno, the pyromaniac, we're referring to." Advocatus answered as he stepped out of the closet and closed the door. Lumen smiled. "Get some rest, kid." Advocatus said as he flopped down onto his own bed. He stared at the ceiling for awhile, aware that Lumen had lay down and quickly fallen asleep. After awhile he felt his eyes closing, slowly.

* * *

_What good would that __**idiotic **__idea give us?_

_What? If we don't tell them-_

_They'll be better off finding out on their own, Riku. Trust me. _

_Hey, just because you've ended up- _

_Riku! Don't take this out on Kairi! _

_Shut up Sora, before I make you. _

_I'd like to see you try. _

_Boys! The __**real **__problem here is the Organization. _

_Psh. Blame it on the Organization, of course. Why don't we just say that Xehanort's Heartless is causing this, too? _

_Roxas, shut the hell up._

_I'm going to get a headache…_

_Sorry, Nam._

* * *

Advocatus stirred and sat up, rubbing his forehead. He looked over at Lumen's bed, which was empty. He quickly checked his clock – six in the morning. He sighed and stood up. He changed into his black pants and black, long-sleeved shirt. After he pulled his army style boots on and laced them up, he strode out of the room.

He quickly found the king walking through the hallways in an almost bored fashion. He quickly fell into place behind Xehanort. Neither spoke a word as they wandered through the hall. It wasn't long before Advocatus figured out that they were heading to the west wing. The king stepped into a lounge room. In the corner, lying on a pile of torn up blankets, was Mase, watching them.

"Have you seen Namine?"

Mase shook his head. "No, I haven't." He was trembling slightly, Advocatus noticed. Xehanort stood there for a moment.

"Mase?"

"Ever since those spirits…" Mase shuddered.

"I'll send Namine over as soon as I talk to her."

"Thank you."

Xehanort turned and walked away. Advocatus glanced over at the trembling wolf-like creature in the corner, before following the king. _Wonder where Reno is. _Usually Mase, Reno and Noi were hanging out together, but, as far as he could tell, they had left Mase to suffer alone.

It wasn't long, wandering the west wing, before they found Namine in the west wing's kitchen. She was crouched in front of a slumped over Lumen, a shattered plate on the ground. The boy's breathing was heavy, and, like Mase, he was trembling.

"Namine."

"It's too soon." Namine shook her head. "It's not time yet. The others didn't remember until they were fifteen. Lumen's only fourteen… and so is Mase…"

"Take him with you, and go to the lounge. I told Mase I'd send you over to him."

"Of course, your majesty." Namine bowed her head. Advocatus's breath hitched as he found himself having a hard time breathing.

"_It's victory, or oblivion." _

"_You say this Keyblade is a fake? Don't say such a selfish thing!" _

"_My heart belongs to me!" _

"_Riku… it's Riku… Riku's here…" _

"_Do you hate me for taking away your friends?"_

"_I'm not saying it's a bad thing." _

"_You understand what this means?" _

"_If the world is made of light and darkness, we'll be the darkness." _

"_Take care of her."_

* * *

Advocatus groaned, and sat up. What was he doing in his room? He glanced around. A raven haired girl, around fourteen, was curled up in the corner, dressed in all black.

"What the hell?"

The girl looked up, and then back down at the floor.

"Noi, are you okay?"

"They hate me."

"What?"

"Mase and Reno. They hate me."

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know." She answered.

"Noi, no one hates without a reason."

"Supposedly."

Advocatus sighed. "Don't stick around too long. People might get the wrong idea."

"You were screaming."

"Huh?"

"When they brought you in after you passed out, you were screaming…"

"Did I say anything?"

"Not that I understood."

Advocatus nodded and stared out the window.

"The king told me to let you know that he wants you to rest for the day."

"That's fine." Advocatus answered, although he wasn't really listening. He looked down at the courtyard. Was that Lumen? No, Lumen was younger than that. Advocatus opened the window to listen in.

"Shut up already! Do you think I _wanted _that to happen? Strange things happen when me and Roxas get near each other."

"That could be taken so many ways, Sora."

Was that… Advocatus froze. The second man looked almost exactly like him, but about five years older.

"Shut it. I can't be bothered rewording something just to keep your head out of the gutter, Riku."

"Both of you! If you two don't shut up I swear I am going to be killing one of you."

"Fat chance, Roxas!" The first two exclaimed in unison. The third, Roxas, had blond, spiked hair, and appeared to be about fifteen.

"You get the point."

"Guys, if you haven't noticed, someone is eavesdropping, _Riku._" The forth person looked exactly like Namine. The group looked up just as Advocatus pulled his head in and closed the window. Something was strange about that group… it wasn't their appearance… he peered out the window again.

They were _transparent. _

"I must be going insane."

"Who isn't anymore?" Noi shrugged.

"That's a good question… I just wish I knew the answer… or better yet…"

He wished he knew what the hell was going on around here.


	4. The First Remembering

**Renovamen**

"Namine."

"Advocatus!" Namine turned and looked over at Advocatus Diaboli. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I want to know what the hell is going on. What's wrong with me? And Lumen? And Mase? Why does he and Reno suddenly hate Noi?" Advocatus demanded. "And what's with those spirits?"

"You saw them?" Namine asked, her was shock apparent in her voice. "You… they…" she inhaled, and sighed. "They said they weren't going to show themselves."

"Well they didn't exactly mean for me to see them. I kinda eavesdropped on them."

"What's been done can't be undone…"

"Riku!"

Advocatus followed Namine's gaze to the silver haired twenty year old from the group he had been eavesdropping on.

"Although," he glanced at Advocatus, "thanks to you, we've actually been set loose to talk to people like you."

"What do you mean, 'people like me'?" Advocatus demanded. He was starting to get frustrated. He didn't understand anything, and no one was making any sense.

"The Renovamen." He answered. "You are one of them, although they reject you…"

"What the hell are you talking about? I have no family, I was not born!"

The spirit sighed. "Y'know, I hate being the bearer of bad news, I mean, I had to tell my best friend's parents that he had been murdered and that was not nice at all, but remember when you were ten? That couple you killed?"

Advocatus nodded.

"_They _were your parents."

Advocatus froze. "Wha…?" That was just not possible… his entire life he had been told that he was parentless and now… "I… killed them?" He fell to his knees, and punched the floor with a scream.

"This is exactly what _she_ wanted to avoid!" Namine snapped at the spirit, and crouched beside Advocatus. She placed a gentle hand on his back. Tears fell onto the floor as Advocatus allowed himself to cry for the first time in his life. The spirit stood there, emotionlessly, with his arms crossed. "Riku!" Namine snapped at him. "You're almost worse than Xemnas!"

"_EXCUSE ME?_" The spirit, Riku, bellowed in anger. "I am NOTHING, I repeat, _NOTHING _like Xemnas!" Namine only glared at him.

"Shut it!" Advocatus screamed at them. "I don't want to hear any of this!" He got up and ran away from the two.

"Advocatus!" Namine yelled after him.

* * *

Advocatus ran away from Namine and the spirit, following the hallways he knew would get him out of the palace. He saw snippets of memory-like events going through his mind.

_A brunette chained to a wall, electricity passing through the shackles and into his body._

He ran further, out of the gates and down the road. People watched him with shocked expressions as he ran past them.

_A burgundy haired girl standing in a cave, her face full of fear. _

There were many mutterings of 'Advocatus Diaboli', but Xehanort's servant ignored them all. He couldn't care right now as the horror of what he had done sunk in.

_A red blade, a wing at the end giving it the likeness of a key, slicing through anything that got in its path._

Advocatus found himself running on sand. Was there a beach near the palace? How far exactly had he managed to run? How long had he been running, anyway?

_A brunette and a silverette running along the beach, racing down to the docks._

Advocatus tripped and landed on his hands and knees. The memories were taking over now. He couldn't help himself, he knew people were walking past, but he still screamed.

_An island, the skies were turning from blue to a purple-y black. The island itself was breaking up._

_A bedroom in a castle. There were no torches or lights lit up, engulfing the room in darkness. _

_A snow-covered mountain. A brunette wielding a large, golden key sliced at yellow, flying creatures._

_A skyscraper in a dark city. A blond ran up the side of it, slashing two large keys at black creatures._

* * *

Advocatus groaned. His head was killing him. Fragments of memory-like thoughts still swam about in his head, but he pushed them away as he tried to grasp reality again. He could feel something damp and warm on his forehead. Slowly, he forced his eyes open, having to close them again from the sudden amount of light that reached his pupils. He slowly opened his eyes again, finding himself on a bed in an unfamiliar room. Pillows had been placed under his back in addition to the ones beneath his head to allow him to sleep in a reclined position.

"You're awake!"

He glanced to his side. A young woman with long, brown, braided hair sat beside him, wearing a pink dress. He couldn't recognize her. Probably a peasant, he guessed. She probably found him passed out and brought him into her home, not knowing who he was.

"I called the king already."

Scratch that.

"What'd he say?" Advocatus asked. His voice was weak, and his eyes would only stay half open.

"He said he would send someone over to get you."

Advocatus didn't answer, his head lolling slightly as his eyes began to slowly close. The damp cloth that had been placed on his forehead fell onto the bed as he fell into a half-conscious state.

* * *

Lumen knocked on the door again, louder this time. The house was small, it probably only had three rooms, one which would triple as a lounge, dining room and kitchen. There would also be a bedroom and a bathroom. This time, an answer came from inside the small building. Mase flicked his tail as it did.

"Coming!"

The brunette woman who opened the door seemed strangely familiar to Lumen, but he couldn't place where he had seen her before. Maybe at a slave auction.

"Hello, ma'am." Lumen nodded. "I'm Lumen, one of the servants up at the palace." He introduced himself.

"Oh, of course. You're here for Advocatus Diaboli." The woman stepped aside. "Come in, please." She glanced at Mase. He wasn't unknown – he was the dog of the top thirteen. Not to mention that she had met him when he was just a cub, having known his pack leader, Nanaki. Being a wolf-like 'animal', Mase had been overlooked by the king and wasn't subjected to a blood test at birth.

Lumen stepped into the room, and Mase followed.

"He's still a bit out of it, as you'll notice."

"That's fine." Lumen answered as the woman led him into a small bedroom. Advocatus seemed so pale, lying there half-consciously. Lumen slowly approached the silverette. "Advocatus," he put a hand on Advocatus's shoulder and shook it slightly. "Advocatus, wake up."

"Let him rest." Mase spoke. Lumen looked at him, surprised. He wasn't supposed to talk in public, was he? "Aerith," he looked up at the brunette, "would it be okay if we stayed until Advocatus wakes?"

"Of course, Mase." Aerith smiled. "There is no need to ask. You're welcome anytime." She paused. "Have you seen Zack at all?"

"Oh, that's right, he told us to say hi for him." Mase remembered.

"How is he?" Aerith asked, beginning to walk back into the lounge. Lumen placed a hand on Advocatus's forehead, which was burning hot, before quickly following.

"Advocatus has a bad fever…" He commented.

"It'll subside soon." Aerith assured him. "It always happens after a major Remembering."

"Great." Mase muttered. "I'm not looking forward to that." He laid down beside the small couch. Aerith sat down, while Lumen remained standing. It was not polite for a servant to sit without permission in a free man's, or woman's, house.

"Please," Aerith motioned to the couch, "sit."

Lumen hesitantly did so.

"In this house there are no servants or masters, only people." Aerith told him. "Can I get you two a drink?"

"Could I have some water, please?" Mase requested.

"Of course." Aerith smiled, and then looked at Lumen. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, just let me know if you want anything." Aerith smiled before standing up.

"Do you know her?" Lumen asked Mase.

"She's a friend of Nanaki. He was my pack leader before the king found me." Mase answered. "I met her when I was a small cub. It's probably why the king sent me along with you."

"Guess so." Lumen hummed.

Aerith returned a moment later with a bowl of water, which she placed on the floor for Mase. He quickly lapped up some of the clear liquid.

"Lumen?"

Everyone glanced up, and Lumen shot to his feet. He darted forwards as Advocatus, standing in the doorway between the bedroom and the living room, fell forwards into Lumen's arms. The servant sat the assassin gently onto the floor, and placed a hand on the silverette's forehead. He quickly pulled it away.

"He's in no condition to return to the castle." Lumen commented. Aerith, who had stood up and walked over, nodded in agreement.

"The phone's on the counter, I'll lay him back down while you call the king and let him know." Aerith told him, carefully lifting the half-conscious Advocatus into her arms. Lumen stood and nodded, walking over to the counter. He picked up the cordless phone and dialed the number for the king.

"_You've reached the palace, this is Larxene speaking." _

"Arlene," Lumen spoke, revealing that he was from the castle by using her private name, "it's Lumen."

"_I'll get Xehanort for you." _It was easy to see that Arlene wasn't too fond of Lumen.

"_This better be important." _

"Your majesty, Advocatus isn't well at all. If his temperature was any higher he'd be a dead man. He can't even walk right now. He needs medical attention."

"_I think I can spare Namine for a little while. I'll send her with Railamu. Do you believe that this is adequate?" _

"Of course, your majesty." It had been obvious to Lumen that the king had added the last part on from pure annoyance of whatever he was in the middle of being interrupted with the news that his personal guard was severely ill. The line went dead, so Lumen hung up. "He's sending Namine and Marluxia." He told Aerith as she re-entered the room. Railamu, or Marluxia, knew pretty much everything about any plant to ever exist. Combine his knowledge of herbs with Namine's white mage training and they'd be able to help Advocatus recover from whatever was wrong with him. Now all that was left to do was wait.

It wasn't long before Railamu and Namine arrived. By this time Lumen had moved to the bedroom and was pacing back and forth. For some reason he felt connected to Advocatus. It was a connection he had never felt before in his life. If it disappeared before he knew what it was, he would hate himself for never figuring it out.

"Hello, Lumen." Namine smiled as she entered the room. Lumen nodded in response. Railamu was behind Namine, his bright pink hair making Lumen do a double take. Where had he seen that before? He couldn't remember.

Namine placed a hand on Advocatus's forehead and frowned.

"It's never been this bad for anyone else…" She muttered.

"No one else has ever been so far into the Darkness."

Lumen glanced over at the figure in the corner. He looked at Advocatus and back at the transparent man leaning (if he could actually lean) against the wall. Namine sighed.

"Riku, that was thousands of years ago."

"What about now? Xemnas's little…" The spirit seemed to spit the next word out like venom, "pet."

"Riku, he'll remember soon enough." Namine sighed.

"Let's hope so." Railamu muttered. Namine nodded.

"Let's hope so."

"If not," the spirit Namine had dubbed as Riku muttered, "the legacy of the Keybladers is dead."

"There was nothing Terra, Aqua and Ventus's reincarnations could do. Xemnas locked them in the dungeons and put into hibernation as soon as they were found." Namine commented.

"They're not the only ones… _she _is still down there."

* * *

"Honestly, there isn't much we can do right now… It's not like we can just let you waltz up to Lumen and tell him everything."

"This is so frustrating!"

The brunette that looked like an older version of Lumen exclaimed in frustration. If he hadn't been a transparent spirit, Reno would've muffled him then and there. They didn't need Xehanort finding them.

"It's bad enough that Roxas has appeared. The only one who remembered before the age of fifteen was Namine, and that's because of her abilities. Could you just trust me on this one?"

The spirit sighed. "Do I have a choice? You gave your life once for me and Roxas, not to trust you would just be rude at this point."

Reno smiled. "Good." He commented. "Although…" he paused, "you do realize that you're starting to sound like Riku, right?"_If looks could kill… _Reno chuckled nervously at the look he was getting from the ghost.

"Look, just give it time."

"That's something we don't have a lot of."

"No kidding…"


	5. Two Deaths

**Renovamen**

"Lumen!"

"Sorry."

Lumen lowered his head. He was worried about Advocatus, and couldn't focus on his job as one of the king's slaves. Ienzo glared at him through his one visible eye.

It had been a week since Aerith had found Advocatus, and he still had a bad fever, not to mention that he couldn't even stand, let alone walk, so he was in his room. The king had taken him off Aerith the day after Lumen and Mase had gone to bring him home.

"Ienzo, let poor Lumen have a break." Lumen could hear Namine pleading behind him, but he didn't answer. "You know what's going on. Besides, Mase has been complaining of headaches. The two could collapse at any moment, and if Lumen was to land on a knife or a plate he dropped or something like that…"

"Fine." Ienzo sighed. "Lumen, you're dismissed." Lumen nodded and darted quickly out of the room before Ienzo changed his mind.

From the West Wing Kitchen, he took the path he had memorized to his and Advocatus's room.

"Advocatus?" Lumen called as he entered.

"Lumen?" Advocatus groaned, shifting positions to try and sit up slightly. Lumen smiled. Advocatus hadn't talked since Lumen saw him in Aerith's house, so he was obviously recovering.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like shit."

Lumen put a hand on Advocatus's forehead gently. He still had a bit of a fever, but it wasn't as bad as it had been before.

"Namine will be up later." Lumen told the silverette, who nodded weakly.

"Well, seems like you're actually awake now, I take it?"

Lumen and Advocatus both looked over at the closet. Leaning on the door was the silver haired spirit from Aerith's house.

"I blame you for this." Advocatus glared at him. The spirit laughed.

"Well, _Advocatus Diaboli, _which, seems fitting enough, seeing as Xehanort's Heartless can easily be compared to the devil, and if I'm correct, your king is Xemnas and Xehanort's Heartless rejoined, makes him comparable with the devil, which is fitting as well."

"You make absolutely no sense."

"Stuff from before I was… well…" Riku frowned, looking down at himself, before he looked back at Advocatus, "transparent, ghost-like, and, the most basic word to describe this, dead." He looked up at the ceiling. "It's only a matter of time now… once you remember everything, we'll be the same person, just like all the others… the sooner the better." He sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"A friend of mine, and of yours, is in danger. The sooner you remember her, the better."

"Riku."

Everyone looked to the other side of the room. Advocatus looked at Lumen, then at the new spirit. It looked like a twenty year old version of the castle slave.

"Sora." Riku nodded. "Has Roxas talked to Mase yet?"

"Not that I know of." The newcomer, Sora, answered. "Have you seen Kairi?"

"Not since you appeared."

"Damn." Sora leaned against the wall, or at least, it seemed like he was.

"I am officially lost beyond saving." Lumen commented, scratching his head.

"You'll catch up later."

"Sora, any thing new on the island?" Riku questioned.

"Nothing. Just the Blitzball team's usual training."

"And the cave?"

"Untouched."

"Good."

Advocatus's hand shot to his forehead as a sudden stabbing pain shot through his head. Another one resonated from his chest. Riku shot forwards and placed his hand on Advocatus's forehead. The pain subsided slightly, but instead, Advocatus found himself swimming in memories. No, not memories, one specific event, and it seemed that Riku was seeing it as well, and didn't like reliving the event…

* * *

"_Riku!" _

_Riku stopped and looked over his shoulder. A young woman with burgundy hair ran towards him, stopping a couple meters away. _

"_Kairi." Riku turned to face her. "Are you okay? You look worried…" _

"_Sora's not back yet." _

_Riku looked up at the sky, lit only by the stars and the pale moon. The waves crashed gently on the sand, the silence only broken by the hissing of the cicadas. The soft, midnight breeze brushed against his skin. Everything seemed so peaceful, but for them, real peace hadn't existed for years. _

"_I know." _

"_You're the only one who knows where he went, Riku! Go find him, please!" Kairi pleaded. It was obvious in her expression that she was worried. "He said he'd be back after a week. It's been a __**month**__, Riku!" _

"_Sora will be fine." _

"_Riku…" Kairi lowered her head. "Please, Riku, I know you're worried about him, too. He's alone out there… he was never alone when he found Xehanort's Heartless, or when he found the Organization. He even had some help when Radiant Garden was attacked by those thousands of Heartless…"_

"_Kairi…" Riku turned away with a sigh. Kairi darted forwards and grabbed his arm. _

"_Just find him and bring him home. It's all I'm asking of you, Riku." _

"_No." _

"_Why do you run from your problems? Sora needs you… I know he does… and you need him, Riku." _

_Riku glanced over at her. _

"_Xehanort's attacking your heart again – I don't need Namine telling me to realize that. You nearly drowned because of it." _

_Riku looked away. "Don't remind me." _

"_Please, Riku!" _

_The silver haired man didn't even look at her. _

"_Riku!" _

"_You're not giving me a choice, are you?" He asked in a monotone that made Kairi shudder. _

"_No, I'm not." _

"_I guess I'll have to go, then. I'll leave in an hour." He pulled his arm from her grip and walked away. _

* * *

"_Intruder!" _

"_Get him!" _

"_Ah shit!" Riku cursed as he turned and ran, abandoning his blood-red blade with the wing at the end. Gunshots sounded behind him. He __**had **__been hoping to do this without getting caught, but luck just wasn't on his side. He ran around the corner and jumped, spreading his hands and feet on either wall to keep himself suspended in the air. He shifted so that he was flat against the ceiling. The two men who had been chasing him glanced around, and Riku held his breath._

"_He's disappeared." _

"_Oh well. Someone will find him eventually. Send a transmission through to the other guards." _

"_Yes sir." _

_The two walked back in the direction they came. Once they were out of earshot, Riku dropped down and glanced around. That was the first patrol he'd seen, and probably not the last. _

_A scream broke the silence, and Riku froze, before taking off down the darkly-lit hallway._

_He found himself in a small chamber, a spiky-haired brunette hanging from the wall, thick, metal bracers secured around his upper arms and attached to the black wall. Lights pulsed through the wall and into the bracers. With every pulse the young man's head jerked up, before dropping again, only to jerk upright again. He was covered in blood, and he had burns on his arms, neck and face. He had a decent amount of gashes, showing through torn clothing._

"_Oh god… Sora…" _

_Riku flicked his wrist, and his red blade appeared in his hand. He gripped it in both hands and struck one of the bracers as hard as he could. A resounding 'ting' rang out, but nothing else happened. Sora's head jerked again. Riku glanced around, spotting a key pad secured on the wall. He walked over to it and began punching in numbers to see what would happen. At first, with a hiss of hydraulics, a door slid out of the wall and sealed off the chamber. Then the lights stopped pulsing, and then the bracers slid into the wall, causing Sora to fall to the ground. Riku darted forwards and caught him, before gently setting him against the wall. _

"_Sora, say something." Riku shook Sora's shoulder slightly. Sora's head lolled. "Oh god…" Riku glanced around. "I need to get you out of here." He abandoned his blade again, lifting Sora's limp form into his arms. He walked over to the key pad and punched random digits into it, until the door opened again. He looked out into the hallway, and then quickly hit the key pad again. The door closed and a loud 'thunk' echoed throughout the room as two people smacked into the black metal door. _

"_Well, won't be leaving through that exit any time soon…" Riku muttered, leaning against the wall and slumping to the floor. He checked Sora's pulse. It was too weak. "Hang in there, Sora, Kairi's waiting for us back home." _

"_Ri…ku…" Sora's speech was barely audible, and scratchy at that. _

"_I'm here." Riku answered. "What have they done to you?" He muttered. Riku then realized something. That door was sealed so that no air could get through. There had to be an air vent in the room. Riku looked up at the ceiling. He sat Sora down against the wall and jumped up, his arms extended above his head. The panel moved, so he tried again, this time grabbing a hold of another section of the ceiling and throwing the panel down to the floor. Riku jumped down and picked Sora up again, before using one hand to pull the two of them up to the next floor. _

_This floor was empty, the only things in the room were windows, which were open. Riku could see the orange Gummiship circling around outside. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small, orange device with a series of buttons on it. He pressed a blue button on it, and the ship turned, heading towards them. It stopped outside the window, and the ramp lowered. Riku jumped out through the window and into the ship. He pressed a red button on the device and the ramp closed. _

_Riku sat Sora down in one of the chairs and walked over to the controls, and began to steer the Gummiship out of the world. He set the autopilot to 'Destiny Islands'. _

* * *

_Riku opened an eye, the islands were in sight, so he sat up, having been sitting sideways in the seat when he had fallen asleep, and moved over to the controls, navigating to land on the beach of the island. A familiar burgundy haired young woman was sitting on the sand, watching the ship as it approached. As soon as the ramp opened, Riku picked Sora up and jumped off. _

"_Riku!" Kairi exclaimed, getting to her feet. Riku nodded to her. Then she saw Sora and gasped in shock. Riku laid Sora out on the sand, and Kairi crouched down at his side. _

"_Ri…ku…" Sora barely managed to speak. "Kai…ri…" _

"_Get him some water." Riku ordered. Kairi jumped up and darted over to a tree, her water bottle hanging from the branch. She returned to Sora's side and slowly poured some water into his mouth. _

"_Riku… thank… you…" Sora's eyes began to flutter closed. _

"_Sora!" Riku exclaimed. "Sora, no! Stay with us!" _

"_Sora!" Kairi gripped onto the brunette's jacket. "Don't go!"_

"_Sorry… Kai…ri…" Sora's eyes closed completely, and his breath left him. Riku put a hand on the side of Sora's neck to check his pulse. Riku sighed and lowered his head. Nothing. Kairi lowered her head, tears running own her face._

"_I'm sorry, Kairi, I tried to save him." Riku apologized. Kairi shook her head. _

"_You did all you could." _

* * *

_Riku sighed, hesitating as he went to knock on the door of Sora's parents' house. He didn't want to do this, to be the bearer of bad news, but he couldn't expect Kairi to do this. Sora's body, wrapped in a white blanket, was held securely in his other arm._

_Riku hadn't bothered to clean himself up after returning, only Sora. His parents didn't deserve to see their son in the condition he had been when Riku brought him back._

_Finally, Riku brought himself to knock on the door._

_The woman who knocked on the door was no less than shocked at Riku's appearance and the solemn look on his face. Riku never showed any emotions, it seemed, but he looked genuinely upset right now. _

"_Riku, come in, what's happened? Is Sora okay?" _

_A lump formed in Riku's throat as he stepped into the house's main room. "Sora… Sora is less than okay…" He finally managed to choke out. "You might want to get your husband, so I don't have to explain this twice…" _

_Riku felt a bit out of place, standing in the main room in Sora's parents' house, but he couldn't leave them ignorant. _

"_Sora left for awhile, claiming that he was going on a vacation… only, he was on the exact opposite of vacation. About five, six years ago, he was recruited by a king to protect a group of… countries, you could call them… that extended throughout his kingdom. Sora went to neutralize a threat to the kingdom and he was outmatched, and…" Riku lowered his head, indicating Sora's wrapped body. Sora's mother stared at the white blanket. It was his father who moved to unwrap the blanket around Sora's head. Sora's mother choked back tears, unsuccessfully, his father wrapping his arms around her. _

"_I'm sorry." Riku apologized. "I tried to save him." _

"_Don't apologize, boy," Sora's father shook his head, "you did your best." _

* * *

_A funeral march. Everyone was dressed nicely in black, Riku and Kairi walking side by side. Everyone important to Sora was there. Sora's parents had told Riku to invite anyone in the 'kingdom' who Sora was close to, although they hadn't expected so many people. After the funeral, Kairi's sisters-in-rank, the other six princesses called Princesses of Heart hung around her to try and comfort her. Riku went off to the side to be alone, but was soon approached by a humanoid mouse. _

"_Riku." _

"_King Mickey." Riku nodded. _

"_I'm sorry about Sora, whelp." _

"_It's not your fault." Riku answered. "Sora jumped at the chance to go save the worlds again, but he was out of practice. Things seemed so peaceful… but…" _

"_Peace doesn't exist for those who've seen war." _

"_No, it doesn't." Riku shook his head. "Mickey, speaking to you as a friend, I want to know what I should do now. The worlds don't have their Keyblade Master to protect them anymore. I know I should take up the Keyblade in Sora's place, but…" he held a hand over his chest. _

"_Xehanort's not letting up, is he?" _

"_I'm only getting weaker as the years pass by…" _

* * *

_Kairi clutched Riku's hand, listening to the steady beat of the heart monitor. King Mickey was there, and so were Riku's parents. It had only been a couple months since Sora had died. Riku's heart couldn't take any more. One last stabbing pain shot through his chest as his heart collapsed, its foundations eroded by the darkness, and the heart monitor gave one long 'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep'. _


	6. I Want to Runaway

**Renovamen**

Advocatus was trembling when Riku pulled his hand away. Not because he was in the first stages of a Remembering, but because of what he had just seen. He had even felt Riku's emotions… He blamed himself for his friend's death… he kept thinking that there was so much more he could've done.

"What did you show him?!" Namine, who he only just realized was in the room, practically shrieked. Riku shook his head, walking over to the window. "Riku! What did you show him?!"

"I showed him the events leading up to and in mine and Sora's deaths." He hit his head on the window.

"Riku!" Namine groaned.

"Namine, leave him alone." Sora snapped, before slowly walking over to the silver haired ghost and placing a hand on his shoulder. "There was nothing you could do, Riku."

"How do you know that?"

"I _did _make you promise to stay and protect the island."

Advocatus, meanwhile, was trying to figure out exactly what he had just seen, and who all those people were. What was weirder was that he knew things about people he hadn't even met! The Princesses of Heart, 'King' Mickey (Advocatus was still certain that Xehanort was the only king), the Restoration Committee, and other people as well. But under all those facts, he found something else.

He hated Xehanort more than anything else in the world.

How could he protect a man he hated? _Why _did he hate Xehanort? How could he take orders from a man he hated? Suddenly, Advocatus was questioning everything about the current monarch, and the Top Thirteen. He found himself hating almost all of them. Mase, Noi and Reno were 'okay', but he hated the rest of them now…

"What's happening to me?" Advocatus whimpered, clutching his head. "Why do I hate everyone?"

"You'll have to remember that on your own." Riku answered him. Advocatus snapped.

"You give me a snippet of your memories and expect me to remember the rest on my own when the memory's caused me to hate the king, the Top Thirteen and the rest of them! Is this your idea of fair?"

"I never said it was fair." Riku answered. "It's not fair that I can't save my friend who's half-dead already, is it?"

Advocatus didn't answer.

"Look, life's not fair. You've had it easy, being Xemnas's shadow. When you remember why you now hate him, you'll find that life will be a lot harder."

Advocatus nodded.

"Prepare yourselves, Advocatus, Lumen. You're about to be thrown into a legacy as old as the worlds." Riku looked at Namine. "Get Axel, Xion and Roxas, tell them to get out and meet in Cosmo Canyon."

"Isn't that the first place they'd look for Roxas, though?"

"Trust me on this one." Riku turned to Sora, and nodded. Riku began to glow a purple color, while Sora was glowing a light blue. Advocatus found that his headache was gone, and he felt 100%, while some memories continued to pop up into his mind. He stood up slowly, and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a glowing, purple pebble.

_Use this if you ever need to talk to me, or hold it in your hand if you start going through a Remembering. _

Advocatus nearly jumped when he head Riku's voice in his head. He stared at the stone for a moment, before putting it into his pocket. He looked at Lumen.

"We'll leave tonight when everyone's asleep."

* * *

"Cosmo Canyon's a ways away, Lumen." Advocatus commented as he started going through his closet to decide what he needed to bring. He had already pulled out his ropes, knives and daggers. Lumen had taken one of the daggers and strapped its sheath to his belt. "We'll buy you some proper travelling clothes in the next town. We're meeting Namine, Reno, Mase and Noi at Cosmo Canyon, so it'll just be the two of us. Anyone else they contacted will meet us there, too."

Lumen nodded. "Okay."

"You sound nervous."

"I was born a servant… going against my master isn't something I was raised for."

"Same here, Lumen, same here." Advocatus said as he grabbed his katakana and attacked its sheath to his belt. He had a knife strapped to his forearm, and a dagger on either shin. He also grabbed a couple of guns and slipped them into the large backpack he had placed the ropes in. "I don't have any tent supplies or anything like that…" He frowned.

"We can pick some up in the next town." Lumen shrugged. Advocatus nodded and walked over to the window.

"Throw the bag down to me when I'm ready." He ordered and then jumped down. Lumen darted over to the window, seeing Advocatus land easily on his feet. He gave Lumen the thumbs up, so the brunette servant grabbed the bag, it was fairly light right now, but he knew it would get heavy, and dropped it. He saw Advocatus catch it easily. The king's personal guard motioned for Lumen to jump, but he had frozen in fear. He hadn't been trained to jump from that height… Advocatus bit his lip. He gripped onto the gaps in the bricks where the mortar had been placed to hold the palace together and began climbing up. He pulled himself inside and sat on the sill.

"Are you okay?"

"It's too high to jump from…" Lumen answered. Advocatus frowned.

"Come here."

Lumen stepped towards him. Advocatus grabbed a hold of him, gently picking the brunette up and turning so that he was sitting on the outside of the sill. Lumen clung onto him for dear life, so Advocatus wrapped his arms around the servant comfortingly.

"Hide your face."

Lumen buried his face against Advocatus's chest just as the silverette pushed off the wall and jumped. Lumen wanted to scream at the sudden sensation of falling, but that would alert people to their escape. Instead, his grip tightened, and he pulled himself closer to Advocatus. The fifteen year old landed easily and gently stroked Lumen's spiked hair.

"Hey, it's over now." He whispered to the brunette, who was shaking uncontrollably. "Let go now." Lumen continued to cling onto him. "We won't do that again, okay?" Lumen nodded. "Come on, let's go." Lumen finally loosened his grip and let go. Advocatus picked up the bag and swung it onto his back. He looked over at the servant, who was still shaking. Suddenly, the younger teen clung onto Advocatus's arm. The silver haired reincarnation couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go, Lumen." He began to walk, Lumen clutching onto his arm as he walked along beside him.

* * *

"Your Majesty!"

"What is it, Ienzo?" Xehanort asked, stopping. It was four in the morning, before sunrise.

"Xehanort, there are several bodies missing from the castle."

"Who?" Xemnas demanded. No one would go AWOL on his watch.

"Namine, Noi, Reno, Mase, Advocatus and Lumen."

"The memory witch, Xion, Axel, Roxas, Riku and Sora…"

"Don't worry too much about Advocatus and Lumen. I put poison in Lumen's dinner. It should be kicking in soon."

* * *

"Advocatus… I don't feel too good." Lumen groaned, clutching his stomach. Advocatus glanced around. They were in the middle of a forest. They hadn't planned to get to the next town until dawn.

"Sit down." Advocatus ordered. Lumen collapsed, only to be caught by the older reincarnation. "What's wrong?"

"I feel sick…"

"What was the last meal you ate?"

"Dinner."

"It was probably poisoned."

Lumen groaned, clutching his stomach. Advocatus rubbed his back gently. He was starting to feel protective of the younger servant.

"We need to get you to a doctor." Advocatus muttered. Lumen's face was pale, and, despite the chilly night air, sweat was rolling down his face. He lifted Lumen into his arms and stood, running into the woods with only a glance at the sky to make sure he was going in the direction of the next town.

* * *

"Advocatus- WHOA, easy there!"

Advocatus kept his gun trained on the figure in the shadows of the trees. Lumen was lying down beside him, the boy having felt worse than before. The man he was aiming at had spiked, black hair, and was wearing a black outfit, a backpack strapped firmly to his back. His eyes were blue, and glowed slightly.

"Zack Fair." Advocatus remarked, lowering his gun. Zack was Aerith's boyfriend, he knew, so he could trust the raven-haired man. "You surprised me."

"Obviously." Zack chuckled, sitting down in front of Advocatus. He looked over at Lumen. "So that's him?"

"That's him." Advocatus answered.

"Never thought anyone would soften your heart."

"What are you inferring?"

"That you have a friend?" Zack put his hands up. "I wasn't inferring _that._"

"Good thing, 'cause I still have a gun here."

"I'm aware of that." Zack commented, eyeing the black pistol in Advocatus's hand. He looked over at Lumen again. The poor boy looked so sickly, looking at him almost made Zack want to throw up. "What's wrong with him?" Advocatus looked at Lumen.

"I think Ienzo poisoned him."

Zack whistled. "Poor kid." Advocatus nodded.

"He's asleep right now. We'll have to get Chocobos in the next town, otherwise we'll never make it to Cosmo Canyon." Advocatus looked at Zack. "You didn't happen to bring any munny, did you?"

"Brought all I had, I figured you might need something."

"Yeah, I only barely managed to get together enough for the supplies we'll need in the next town." Advocatus sighed. Zack seemed to remember something, and pulled some black clothing out. "For the kid. I hope they fit him." He commented, putting the clothing back in his bag. Advocatus nodded.

"Thanks. That'll save us some expenses."

"No problem."

* * *

Zack carried Lumen for Advocatus the rest of the way, since the silver haired teenager's arms were sore from carrying the boy as far as he had. It was a couple hours past dawn before they reached the next time.

"Halt!" The guards at the city pulled out their weapons.

"They're with me." Zack interrupted, noticing how Advocatus reached for a knife.

"Oh, of course, sir!" The guards put their weapons down. "We weren't aware that the castle guards had been sent to capture them."

"Hmp." Zack walked past them into the town, making a beeline for the local healer's house.

The house they came to was much like Aerith's, small, although this one had four rooms; a main room/dining/kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom and a healer's room, where the patients were taken. Zack stepped into the house.

"Excuse me?"

The mage looked up, and then stood. Her hair was brown, and the back section had been grown out to form a braid, with red leather straps wrapped around it. The rest of her hair was cut short. She really didn't look like a white mage at all.

"Hello. I'm Yuna."

"I'm Zack Fair, from the palace." Zack answered, and then motioned to Advocatus. "This is Advocatus Diaboli."

"I didn't realize…" Yuna quickly bowed.

"Don't bow." Zack closed the door, and changed to an undertone, "We're… AWOLs."

"Oh!" Yuna rose again.

"One of the Top Thirteen expected our departure and poisoned our friend here. Would you be able to heal him?"

"Of course!" The young woman nodded. Advocatus Diaboli bit his lip. Something seemed… familiar about her.

"Have you been through a Remembering?" Advocatus asked. Yuna looked at him, surprised.

"Yes, I have."

"Our friends here have just started experiencing their first Rememberings." Zack explained. The brunette woman smiled.

"They'll calm down for you after awhile, now, come with me." She stepped off towards the small healing room, Zack and Advocatus followed her.

There was a small cot with a few blankets laid out on it in the room, and there were no windows. There were various potions and what not on the shelves. Zack laid Sora down on the cot, and stepped back.

"Make yourselves at home." Yuna told them. Zack gave a mock salute and left the room. Advocatus nodded and followed Zack.

"Lumen will be fine. We'll be out of here tomorrow." Zack told Advocatus, who nodded.

"The sooner the better."

"No kidding."


	7. Running Across the Kingdom

Author's notes: Is it just me… or is this beginning to hint Soku?

**Renovamen**

"How's he doing, Yuna?" Zack asked the healer as he stepped into the room. They'd stayed with Yuna overnight while she worked on Lumen.

"Good, but," Yuna rolled the unconscious boy onto his side. She had removed his shirt to examine his old injuries so that she knew where the magic she was using was going to. She pointed to his left shoulder. On the left side of the shoulder blade, a series of numbers had been burned into the skin. It reached half way down his back before it stopped.

**8872-41**

**-82**

**-91**

**-23**

**-54**

**-19**

**-1**

"He's a slave." Advocatus said as he stepped into the room. "The first four numbers are his slave code, the second set of numbers are his master's code. I have a code on my shoulder, too. Only one, though, because I've only had one master. 4713-1, I think." Advocatus frowned. "No wonder the bidding on him started so low. It's normal for a slave to get traded around a lot, but… seven times before they're even fifteen? Even if they were born into slavery… it's not normal."

"You went AWOL? On your own? How?" Yuna questioned in a hushed tone.

"We had some help. Some of the Top Thirteen came with – Axel, Xion, Mase and a few others, I'm sure."

"No, actually." Zack commented. "Only you, Lumen, Naminѐ, Xion, Axel, Mase and myself. There are going to be people from out of the castle going to meet us there, though."

"I'd come, too, but I'm the only healer in the town and they need me." Yuna shook her head. Zack nodded. Yuna pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. "When the time comes to fight, just let me know." She handed it to Zack.

"Shall do." He gave her a mock salute. "We need to get going… anything we need to do to keep Lumen from getting sick again?"

"The remnants of the magic should work their way through his injuries. All you need to do is keep him from getting moved around too much."

"Alright. We've got Chocobos waiting outside of the town for us."

Yuna nodded, grabbing Lumen's shirt off the end table and gently pulling it over the boy's head and carefully sliding his arms through the sleeves. Advocatus lifted the boy into his arms easily.

"We owe you, Lady Yuna." He told the healer.

"The honor is mine, Advocatus." She told him. "Now go, before the castle's guards catch up with you. I'll claim that you said you were on your way straight back to the castle."

"I'd rather see you run." Zack shook his head. "If worst comes to worst, head to Cosmo Canyon."

"I'll do that."

"See you later, Yuna."

"Goodbye, Zack, Advocatus." She nodded as the two turned and left.

They quickly moved out of the town, heading away from the castle. The Chocobos were being held onto by a young stable hand.

"Thank you, Denzel. That should be more than enough to get you through the week. Give Tifa a 'hey' for me, would ya? Also, give her this." Zack said as he dropped some munny and a small note into the boy's hand. The brunette boy nodded.

"'Course, Zack! Come and visit some time!" Denzel nodded, before running into the town.

"You know him?"

"Sort of." Zack answered. "I know his adopted family from the last life. When people remember, they tend to seek out their old friends." He explained as he helped Advocatus place Lumen on one of the three Chocobos, and then helped Advocatus up so that he was sitting behind Lumen to support him. Zack climbed onto his own Chocobo. The last was carrying the backpacks and supplies, and was tied to Zack's.

"You know how to ride Chocobos?" Zack asked Advocatus. The assassin nodded.

"Yeah. The Top Thirteen taught me."

"Good. That saves us time. Let's go." The black haired man grabbed the reins of his oversized bird and gently kicked its side. It let out a 'wark' like noise. Advocatus did the same, and soon the two birds were off.

* * *

"How far are we?" Advocatus asked Zack, who glanced up at the sky, dotted with stars. Lumen was sitting up, although he appeared to be half asleep. A fire crackled in the middle of their small camp. Zack was on the other side, and there was a tent hidden in the darkness. The Chocobos were asleep, tied up to a tree, and the back packs had been taken into the tent.

"Ahead of schedule." He answered. "The next town is Twilight Town, and after that is Cosmo Canyon. To imagine, they all used to be separate worlds."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. It's a long story." Zack shook his head. "You'll remember it, I'm sure." Advocatus nodded, then looked over at Lumen.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better." The boy answered weakly. Advocatus nodded.

"You should probably go lay down." He commented. Lumen nodded, so Advocatus stepped over to him and easily picked him up. He carried the boy into the darkness of the trees, where the tent was situated, and headed inside. The three sleeping bags they had bought in the last town had been laid out. He sat Lumen on his, before Advocatus sat down on his own.

"I won't leave your side." He assured the boy. "Just get some rest."

"It's too cold for you to sit there…" Lumen frowned. Advocatus smiled.

"If it gets too cold, I'll get into my sleeping bag, alright? Now get some rest."

"What animals are out here?" Lumen asked.

"I dunno. I haven't been out this way." Advocatus answered, causing the brunette to lower his head fearfully. The older teen sighed. "Please tell me you're not scared."

"I was born a slave… I wasn't trained as a warrior… I'm not fearless."

Advocatus frowned as he was reminded of that fact. He placed his hand on Lumen's shoulder. The boy responded by clinging onto him.

"Forgive me for having childish fears, but I never had friends to grow up beside."

Advocatus stroked Lumen's hair. "If I hadn't have been trained by the king's men, I would have childish fears, too." He told the younger teen. He picked the boy up and placed him on his lap, the cold finally beginning to nip at his exposed skin.

"It's cold." Lumen shivered. Advocatus hummed. He reached for the bag and started going through it. He found a blanket they had bought at the last town and wrapped it around himself and Lumen.

"Any better?"

"Yes, thank you." Lumen answered, before he yawned and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before Advocatus realized that the boy had fallen asleep…

* * *

"Come on, sleepy heads, if you don't get up the king's guards will catch us."

Advocatus blinked, only just realizing that he had fallen asleep. There was a weight on top of him, and he looked at the sleeping Lumen. He sat up, muttering a 'little help?' while trying to untangle the blanket. Zack laughed and helped remove the blanket from the two teenagers.

"Kid got scared?"

"Yeah." Advocatus answered.

"Poor thing."

"Hmmm…"

"Let's go. I'll pack up, you get the Chocobos ready."

Advocatus nodded. He got up and, still carrying Lumen, left the tent. He laid the boy down against a tree as he grabbed the backpacks and began to place them on the Chocobo. Once he had allowed the birds to eat their share, he waited for Zack to finish packing up the tent. Once the raven-haired man had done that, Advocatus placed the tent with the bags. He climbed up onto his Chocobo.

"Pass me Lumen." He ordered Zack once he was up on the bird. The man picked up the fourteen year old and passed him up to the assassin. Advocatus situated the boy in front of him on the oversized bird.

Soon they headed off again.

"Twilight Town isn't involved in most of the Kingdom's business. Perfect place to stay for now." Zack told Advocatus on the way. The servant nodded.

* * *

Twilight Town was too small for a city, but almost too big to be a town. It was themed with oranges, red and browns – the colors of dusk. The signs of blue and around looked so out of place…

The town seemed to be built on a hill. There was a large tower that doubled as a clock tower and a train station. Lumen was awake by the time they reached the town, and he looked to be in quite a better condition.

"You lot travelers?"

They looked over their shoulders and turned their Chocobos around to look at a group of three people. One was muscled, another was a tomboy-looking teenager, and the leader looked like a rebel, with silver clothing and a black beanie hat.

"Them." The girl spoke, pointing at Advocatus and Lumen.

"Well, if it isn't the Struggle champion, Sora. You come back for a fight?"

Lumen buried his face against Riku's chest.

"Seifer, he's too young to have remembered, y'know!" The other male commented. Seifer, as he had been called, seemed to examine Lumen.

"You're right. He's just a childish coward now. A slave, probably. Come back in a few years, Sora, and we'll have the rematch that was supposed to occur a few thousand years ago."

"Seifer, Advocatus Diaboli, that's Sora's friend Riku, y'know."

"I noticed." Seifer rolled his eyes.

_Advocatus, the stone. _

Advocatus remembered the small, purple stone he'd gotten when Riku had vanished, and reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Thank you." Riku rolled his eyes as he materialized from a purple sparkle of light. He looked over at Seifer and crossed his arms. The trio seemed to back up hesitantly. "Anyway, I didn't show up to scare them off." He turned back to Advocatus. "Watch out… the Top Thirteen know this area well. In fact, it used to be the portal to their home. Just because it's not associated with the kingdom that much does not mean that they don't keep an eye on it. To assume that they don't simply makes an ass out of you and me."

"Right. Thanks for the warning." Advocatus nodded.

"Put the stone back in your pocket."

Advocatus did so, and Riku faded away.

"If that's the case, we need to get the hell out of here." Zack muttered. "Come on, let's go." He turned his Chocobo around and took off. Advocatus followed him.

* * *

They didn't get far. They'd barely been out of the town when they were circled by the black Chocobos of the Top Thirteen. Lumen looked at them, before clinging onto Advocatus in fear. They were surrounded by Braig, or Xigbar, Dilan, or Xaldin, Even, or Vexen, Aeleus, or Lexaeus Ienzo, or Zexion, Asї, or Saїx, Myde, or Demyx, Rludo, or Luxord, Railamu, or Marluxia, and Arlene, or Larxene.

"I must congratulate you for getting this far, Riku." Ienzo commented. "And on saving your dear Sora from the poison I put in his food." Advocatus growled. "You should be thanking us. You'll get to see your dear Kairi again. Aeleus, knock them out."

Advocatus had no chance to resist as the tall, broad-shouldered, muscled Aeleus moved his Chocobo up beside Advocatus's and smacked the silverette up the side of the head, knocking him unconscious. The last thing Advocatus remembered was falling off his Chocobo with Lumen still in his arms…


	8. Escaping with Pirates

Author's notes: Because Zack's voice actor is in the first Transformers movie, I referenced to it.

Bah. Jack Sparrow is harder to write than Cid is.

**Renovamen**

"_Advocatus, wake up, please." _

Advocatus forced his eyes open, noticing a weight at his side. He looked at Lumen, who was curled up at his side. "Lumen… where are… we?" He looked around. They were in an extremely run down dungeon, the only thing certain was that the walls and cell bars would be enforced with magic to keep people from escaping. A small sliver of light shone through a half-window at ground level – which was about a foot below the ceiling.

"Thank god you're awake." Lumen exclaimed, clinging onto him. "I've been trying to wake you up for a few hours now…" Advocatus winced as the boy's grip tightened. "Oh, sorry… you hit your side pretty hard when you fell off the Chocobo." The brunette apologized as he loosened his grip. "Can you sit up?" He pulled away as the silver haired assassin tried to sit up, steadying the teenager.

"Hello, Sora, Riku."

They both looked into the cell across from theirs. A girl with burgundy hair that looked like it had never been cut sat there. Despite the dirt and grime that covered her and the rags for clothes she was wearing, her sapphire blue eyes were a bright and sparkling sapphire blue. She looked to be about fourteen, about Lumen's age.

"How have you been through a Remembering?" Advocatus asked. "You're hardly Lumen's age."

"Naminѐ awakened my memories early." She answered. "You haven't remembered everything, I take it?"

"No. Just bits and pieces… and Riku and Sora's deaths." Advocatus answered.

"I hardly remember anything." Lumen lowered his head. "I haven't had a Remembering since Mase and that left."

"Neither have I." Advocatus reminded him.

"Rememberings can be packed together, or they can be far and few between." The girl shook her head.

"Who are you, anyway?"

"You can call me Kairi… that's what I was called in the last life, anyway."

"Wait…" Advocatus forced himself to get up, despite the throbbing pain in his side. He walked to the bars and squinted. "Sora and Riku's friend… right?"

"Yes!" She answered, nodding.

"You're the one who asked Riku to go find Sora before he died, right?"

"You remember some things… yes, that's true." Kairi answered, nodding slowly. Advocatus collapsed to the floor suddenly, clutching his side. "Riku?" Advocatus shook his head. Lumen limped over to his side.

"Advocatus? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I don't know… maybe I was just standing too long." He answered. "My side… erg…" He slumped against the bars. Lumen looked at Kairi desperately, his expression speaking his question: _what do I do? _

"Stay with him, there's nothing we can do until someone's sent to look at his wounds. _If_ someone's sent." Kairi answered. Lumen curled up beside Advocatus.

* * *

"What did I tell you, Xehanort?" Even looked over at Xemnas. "Advocatus and Lumen were bound to remember and run off."

"You have to admit," Ienzo continued, "it seemed highly unlikely that, after remembering everything they went through, they would continue to be servants without rebellion." Xemnas didn't answer them.

"What about Lea? I'm sure Asї isn't too enthusiastic about having to capture Lea." Even added in.

"Both of you, silence." Xemnas snapped. "Asї is more than willing to capture Lea. He remembers all too well that, if it wasn't for Axel, Organization XIII would never have fallen."

* * *

"Feeling any better?"

"Worse." Advocatus croaked. Lumen stroked his hair gently. Kairi could only sit in watch in her cell, wishing that there was something she could do for Advocatus.

"What did they do to you?" Lumen muttered. "You're a warrior. You shouldn't be in pain, not this much, anyway?" Advocatus didn't respond. Lumen curled up again, burying his face against Advocatus's chest. The silver-haired teenager, despite the discomfort and pain that came with it, wrapped his arm around the younger teen. Neither moved when they heard a door open noisily. Kairi darted into the back of her cell and pretended to be asleep.

"Get up, you two."

It took Advocatus a moment to figure out that they were talking to him and Lumen.

"Goddamn it, you two."

Lumen looked up. "Zack?"

"Thanks for noticing." The raven-haired man rolled his eyes. "You on a little mojo?"

"Are you on drugs?" Advocatus muttered. He felt the support behind his back leave him as Zack opened the cell door. Lumen pulled away hesitantly. Advocatus gripped onto his hand, however. Zack rolled his eyes and easily picked the silver haired assassin up. Advocatus whimpered as his side was jostled.

"What about Kairi?" Lumen asked as he stood up.

"They'll notice if I'm gone." Kairi answered. "Leave me here, Sora."

"I'll come back for you, I promise."

"I know you will."

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Lumen asked Zack as the raven haired soldier wrapped a pressure bandage around Advocatus's midsection. Lumen had placed the older teen's head in his lap as he ran his fingers through his shining, silvery hair. They were in the forest, trying to avoid the Top Thirteen members who were out looking for them.

"Odds are it's either a broken rib or a spell to either increase the pain or lower the pain pressure." Zack answered. Advocatus whimpered as the bandage passed over his sore side again. "Sorry, but if it's too loose then it's no good." Advocatus nodded.

"It's possible to break a rib falling off a Chocobo?"

"Depending on how you fall, yes." Zack answered, grabbing a small clip from his pocket and clipping the end of the bandage in place. "Unfortunately we can't take the path we did originally. But we have some help waiting for us in the port. One the king won't associate with."

"Pirates?" Lumen asked, before shuddering.

"Yes, but don't worry, this pirate remembers you."

* * *

Lumen pulled the hood of his grey cloak further over his head, following Zack. Port Royal was creepy during the day time, but at night it was a lot worse. They had had to wait for nightfall to enter the town unrecognized.

"Once we get to the dock things will be smooth sailing." Zack assured him, still carrying Advocatus, who had long since passed out. "No pun intended, of course."

The ship waiting for them at the dock unnerved poor Lumen. The sails were black, and the entire thing just radiated _darkness_.

"Thought you'd show up, ey, lads?"

"Jack Sparrow." Zack didn't even turn to face the voice.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow, if you please." The pirate corrected as he walked past them. "I hear you be needin' the services of the Pearl. Well it don't come cheap, y'know."

"How much do you need?"

"A crew to sail you down."

"Easy enough. Unfortunately only two of us are able-bodied."

"I think I noticed that, mate." Jack Sparrow looked at Lumen. "A familiar face. Good to be workin' with you again, Zola."

"I'm sorry?" Lumen ducted behind Zack.

"Don't remember, ey? Well that's no surprise. How old are you? Thirteen?"

"Fourteen." Lumen corrected. "About" He paused. "…and I think the name's _Sora_."

"Close enough. Let's go before the king tracks us down, shall we?"

"Let's." Zack muttered.

* * *

Lumen sat on the railing, staring down at the waters below. Normally, sitting like this would've frightened him… but he just didn't feel scared of much anymore. He wasn't sure exactly why, thought. He wished he did, though. He guessed it was probably his memories of his past life… although he didn't remember much. A couple names, a couple quotes, that was about it.

"Awfully brave sitting out there."

"I'm not scared." Lumen answered Jack. "You've remembered everything, right?"

"I'd say so, lad."

"How do you know me?"

Jack was about to speak, when Zack interrupted him.

"Let the kid remember on his own, otherwise he'll just be confused." He told the pirate. Lumen pouted slightly.

"Hey, you guys are looking lively!"

Zack winced. Lumen froze. Jack swore.

"Myde." Zack muttered, turning to look at the soaking wet member of the Top Thirteen. "Shouldn't you be back at the castle, happily playing your sitar, not chasing us? Seeing as we could easily defeat you."

"Now that's just plain rude." Myde crossed his arms. His eyes were an aqua-green color, and his blond hair was some weird combination of a mullet and a mohawk. He looked over at Lumen. The water below him started to act weirdly, twisting in this way and that. A hand formed from it, and quickly grabbed Lumen, pulling him into the ocean. Zack leaned over the railing to try and spot him.

"Lumen!"

* * *

Lumen thrashed this way and that as he felt himself being pulled through the water, unable to fight it. His lungs felt like they were about to burst. He had only one thought: _I'm going to die. _White began to fill the edges of his vision, and his breath left his lungs.

* * *

Zack exhaled sharply as Myde fell into the sea water. He wished he knew whether Lumen was alive or not… he looked up as Advocatus stepped clumsily onto the deck.

"How's your side?"

"Better." Advocatus answered. "Where's Lumen?" Zack shook his head.

"I don't know. The ship's captain's gone to go find him."

"Where could he have gone?"

"Myde showed up while you were out of it. We threw him overboard, but not after he knocked Lumen off the ship."

Advocatus's eyes widened. "Why are you just standing here, then?" He demanded.

"There's nothing I can do. Someone has to mind the boat. Besides, Jack's already gone to go find him. Advocatus, wait!"

Advocatus didn't listen, diving over the edge of the boat.

"Damn it."

* * *

"Myde returned last night, unconscious and waterlogged." Asї told Xemnas as they walked down the hall. "When he woke up he said that he knocked Lumen into the ocean and dragged him under. He said that there was no doubt in his mind that he drowned."

"Good. Let's hope that Myde is correct and Lumen is in fact dead."

"The legacy of the Keybladers is dead, then."

"Yes."

The two smirked evilly.

* * *

"Railamu!"

"What is it, Arlene?" The pink haired man turned to her. Arlene's hair was short and blond, with two pieces that went back almost like antennae.

"Myde's reported Lumen's death. Apparently he drowned the kid."

"This isn't what we planned."

"Do you think Myde is mistaken?"

"His maturity may be a bit behind his age, but Myde's eyesight underwater is perfect. I have no doubt that he did, in fact, drowned Lumen. But Advocatus Diaboli and Zack Fair were with him."

"So? Advocatus Diaboli is almost weaker than his replica was."

"Replicas are quite effective, Arlene. And the key word is almost."

Arlene nodded skeptically, but didn't say anything. She doubted what Railamu was inferring highly, but didn't say anything.

"So what do we do?"

"We go to Cosmo Canyon."


End file.
